Dear Michael
by Akpaley
Summary: A Supernatural/Sherlock/Avengers story about an angel who won't shut up, even when nobody likes Christmas carols.
1. AN

Hello. So I'm ashamed I have taken part in writing a crossover, but whatever. It was fun. RiderRoni and I wrote this thing for you guys. It's one chapter of SPN-centered christmas weirdness. With bits of Sherlock and Avengers. Because it had to be done.

SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING TIME. Over here she and I have got this thing where we will doodle nice things for you all from... Pretty much those three fandoms. Look maybe?- askthefandoodlers .tumblr

ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THE ACTUAL STORY LIVES!


	2. Story

Dear Michael.

Shut up. Please. The singing got old sometime last year, and dad never told you this, but you're terrible at it.

Thank you for considering the rest of us for once.

Gabriel

* * *

Sherlock

Have you heard the singing? The first time I thought it was just carolers, but it's happened several times now and I don't know where it's coming from.  
It sounds... horrible. Like someones** trying **to get attention.

Do you know about this?

sorry for the long text, come home soon,

-JW

* * *

"Sam, stop setting my radio to christmas music stations."

"Dean, you don't HAVE a radio, or else we wouldn't play your stupid music all the time."

"Stop buying christmas music tapes then."

"WHY would I buy christmas music tapes?"

"Well I'M certainly not doing it."

A brief silence.

"Dean, I don't suppose Dad's journal says anything about caroling ghosts or something?"

"I don't think so."

"Shit."

* * *

"Sam, PLEASE turn the music off."

"It's not on!"

"Yes it is."

"Dean, YOUR CAR ISN'T ON."

"Then how..."

"I'm telling you, caroling ghosts or something."

* * *

Dear Michael.

My human has stated that your singing is a threat to his safety.

As his guardian angel, it is my duty to ask you to stop.

Castiel

* * *

OH the WEAHtear OUTsIDee is Fright-fuool the FIRE is SO delightFUL...

* * *

John leaned against his shopping cart as he once again took out his cell phone.

He didn't know if Sherlock was going to laugh at him for this but... there was somehting _wrong_ about that music.

AND HE KEPT HEARING IT EVERYWHERE.

New text form Sherlock.

John

Harry's singing cannot possibly be worse than your attempt at playing the clarinet.

-SH

* * *

Dear Michael

As much as I love amusing deaths, I don't think you would appreciate it if your vessel to be had one of them.

Also, if you HAVE to keep singing, I request you don't do it on speaker. There have been reports of it all over the world. Most people just think it's silly. I know better. You are a menace to human society. And angel society. Actually, you're a menace to any kind of useful activity anywhere which is annoying because I find some useful activities pretty funny. Basically, shut up. Dad's not giving orders anymore, so you can quit obeying that one.

Your loving brother

Gabriel

* * *

Dear Clint,

God help me.

Why did I ever let you convince me to spend the weekend at stark tower? You know how I hate holidays in general but this is especially miserable.

Tony has been _singing. _

Except he denies it. God, the man is stupid.

Help me.

-Natasha

* * *

"Dean."

"OH SHIT-oh. Cas. It's you."

"Might I ask why my presence caused such a reaction?"

"Sam thinks we're haunted by a caroling spirit."

"Ah."

"And it's trying to kill us with singing."

"Ah."

"Any clues or help you can give us?"

"It's not a spirit."

"What is it?"

"My brother. Your caroling ghost is Michael."

* * *

Clint,

Did I neglect to mention the carols? _Christmas carols?_

Oh and apparently the singing is actually NOT Tony. I just have a hard time believing they would play something that bad on the radio.

-Nat

* * *

NYC: "It must be Loki! I haven't seen him around in a while!"

England: "Sherloooock..."

North Dakota: "SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

SIEEELEINT NIiieeghTe HOOOELieu NIieIGht

* * *

NYC: "...would Loki sing?"

England: "Its NOT me."

North Dakota: "No, we were created by our father alone."

* * *

"Dean. CALM DOWN."

"NO!"

"We're not gonna get anywhere by yelling at the sky."

"Maybe we'll get a certain winged bastard down here."

"Dude, why don't you just try a summoning spell?"

* * *

"John, if you really are so intent upon stopping the music I suggest you find it's origin."

"And how do I do that? It's on the radio Sherlock."

"Are you sure?"

"yeah, where else would it be?"

"Well, if you've been hearing if from multiple distributed sources than perhaps you can conclude that it is not wide-span."

"...what?"

"That and the fact that we do not have a radio."

* * *

Ok, seriously something is going on. The music isn't coming from the radio- I heard it again this morning and I AM SURE all electronic devices were off (courtesy of Pepper).

And it's really bad, It's AWFUL.

Help. And get your ass back from that mission.

-Nat

* * *

"Have we got everything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Let's do this."

One summoning spell later.

"HHaahRk thE HEarAhILd ANG-GELS SIIII-inG..."

"I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!"

"Make it stop..."

"This is SO MUCH WORSE in person!"

"GLOO-OO-OERY TooIO tHE NEOW BOrHn KInG!"

* * *

Suddenly, Gabriel realized Michael wasn't in heaven anymore. He wasn't sure how he knew this. Maybe it was the fact that the music was spewing even louder out of his grace than it had been before. "Dad, PLEASE make Michael turn off speaker mode."

* * *

For a moment, John was actually silent.

Sherlock looked up.

"The music stopped."

* * *

"Hey Nat, I think somehow JARVIS mighta been playing your phantom music."

"What, why?"

"Because I took him offline and I don't hear it anymore."

"Oh god, you're right."

* * *

"Oh my GOD."

"Tell me about it!"

"Why...? Like, what in the hell-?"

"Yeah, I know. _Why?_"

"Should we call Cas?"

"And tell him we left an archangel standing in a field singing christmas carols?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

* * *

Gabriel finally stood in front of his brother the christmas menace.

"Why are you standing in a circle of holy fire in a field on earth?"

"OOaH TANNehNBAuM OH TANNENbAruM."

Gabriel decided it was better this way.

So even though he could detect the slight glimmer of hate in his brother's eyes ad his sudden harshness of tone, Gabriel strode away to the sound of increasingly angry fa-la-la-la-las.

* * *

A month and a half later, Michael was still standing in a circle of Holy Fire being very, very angry.


End file.
